


Truth or Dare

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Everyone is stuck in a cave during a storm so (Y/N) shows them how to play a new game.





	Truth or Dare

‘We are so bored.’ Tootles groaned.

Everyone grumbled in agreement, just after breakfast a heavy rain began to fall down on the camp.

It was the first storm you had ever experienced on the island so you had been confused when everyone began leaving the camp, but you followed none the less.

‘Where are we going?’ you asked Devin.

‘The caves, we go there during storms to stay dry.’ he had answered.

So here you all were in a large cave, looking out at the rain hoping it would stop so you could all play.

You couldn’t take it, and the rain clearly wasn’t lightening up, so you looked around the cave hoping to find something to entertain yourself with.

Since Neverland was a place people traveled to in their dreams, before Pan became a permanent resident, there was a lot of little things that got left behind.

In the cave you saw nothing more than rocks, twigs and a few small animal droppings.

Just as you sighed in disappointment you saw a small flash of green between two large rocks. You moved closer to get a better look and excitedly realize it was a small wine bottle.

‘Guys, look!’ you said excitedly.

All the boys looked to you, hoping you had something, anything to occupy their bored little minds, but the hope died as they looked at the bottle.

‘The bottle is empty.’ Devin pouted.

‘And one bottle wouldn’t be near enough for all of us.’ Felix pointed out.

You roll your eyes and remind yourself all these boys aren’t from the same world as you.

‘No, we can play a game with it, Truth or Dare.’ you explained as you sat down on the rough ground.

‘What’s that?’ Tootles asked as he sat next to you.

‘It’s a game where-’

‘Did someone say game?’

You all look at the mouth of the cave as Peter entered the cave, dripping wet.

Felix tossed him one of the blankets that one of the boys had grabbed before you all left camp.

‘Come on, tell me about this game of yours.’ Peter said as he used the blanket to dry and warm himself.

‘It’s a really easy game, we all sit in a circle and put the bottle in the middle, one person spins the bottle and when it lands on someone the person who spun asks Truth or Dare. The person it landed on has to either truthfully answer a question or do a dare. If they chicken out everyone in the circle gets to punch them in the arm.’ you explained.

The boys chattered, thinking the game over before they all sat in a large circle.

‘OK give us an example.’ Peter said once everyone was settled.

You spun the bottle and watched it land on Tootles.

‘Truth or Dare.’

‘Ummm…dare?’ he guessed.

‘I dare you to…eat one of the squirrel droppings from the corner.’ you dared.

‘What?! No way!’ he refused.

‘You have to unless you want everyone here slugging your arm.’ you reminded.

Grumbling angrily he went over to the corner, you all watch in amusement as he slowly picks up the white with age dropping and popped it in his mouth.

You and a few other boys groan in disgust while the rest just laugh as the poor boy spit furiously.

‘Now you spin and that’s how it goes.’ you said as Tootles sat down.

Almost thirty minutes in there was three boys playing in some form of nudity, one had licked a worm, and at least nine had injuries that would need tending when you got back to camp.

It was Devin’s turn and it landed on Peter, a anxious silence fell over the circle. Sure Peter loved games, but would he punish Devin if he walked out of this cave embarrassed?

‘Truth or Dare?’ he asked.

‘Dare, and don’t hold back on me Lad.’ Peter replied, making Devin sigh in relief.

‘OK, I dare you to…kiss (Y/N).’

‘You slimy little maggot worm!’ you spat as you went to tackle Devin, but Felix and Tootles caught you halfway.

‘Are you nuts?! She’s gonna bite his nose off for sure!’ Felix scolded Devin as he struggled to keep his hold on you.

‘Fuck you Felix! Let me at him, I’m gonna tear his head off and beat him with it!’ you snarled before increasing your effort to break loose.

Thankfully Tootles' hold on your arm wasn’t too strong and once that was free you had socked Felix and you were on Devin in an instant.

You lifted your arm to punch him but you were pulled off him and pinned down.

Before you could fight your way up your attacker was kissing you.

Your eyes widen and you realize it was Peter on you.

Peter was kissing you.

Just as your mind had processed that Peter got off you.

‘Oh wow the rain has stopped, we should head back to camp.’ Peter said quickly before he ran out of the cave.

‘Peter!’ you screamed angrily as you chased after him.

‘She’s gonna kill him you know?’ Felix said.

‘Definitely.’ everyone agreed.


End file.
